different worlds, different pasts
by Stupid Kid 04 and Blah
Summary: Gohan's nothing but a toy in the hands of Frezza's men, broken in mind and body he's transported to a world far from the one he knew. LotR/Dbz crossover.
1. Default Chapter

A young black haired boy sat curled up in the corner of an empty room, the floor and walls a rusted metal. The only cloths the boy wore were a thin pair of black pants, held on by only a cloth belt.  
  
By closer inspection you could see many cuts and bruises adoring his pale flesh, a small pool of blood and a sticky white substance surrounding his backside, the proof of what had just transpired.  
  
The black haired boy, going by the name of Gohan, whimpered in pain as he tried to sit up. It felt like millions of knives were piercing him as wounds widened at his movements. After three or four futile attempts to get into an upright position Gohan gave up, the boy's face was streaked with tears of pain and sorrow. He tried to stop the flow of the salty liquid, but couldn't. If one of the men who had inflicted the pain on him were to walk in and see him crying Gohan knew he would be in deep trouble. One of the first things that he was told not to do when he was first put in the 'care' of freeza was not to cry, the consequences were not worth it.  
  
Gohan took in deep breath to calm himself; it wasn't like there was anyone else to do it . . . After a couple of minutes his sobs subsided to nothing and all was silent in the room- if you could call it a room. Gohan shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept on accord to his own will, it was usually drug induced or from unbearable pain.  
  
The troubled boy sighed and relaxed his mind, getting ready to fall into the endless void of sleep, but before he did he silently made a vow, a vow he would have his revenge. After that was done he fell asleep, the only sounds in the room were the occasional rustle of material as the young Saiya-jin thrashed in his sleep, a nightmare plaguing his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan blinked his eyes open. An ugly man with greenish scaly skin and stringy black hair had roughly kicked him awake.  
  
"Get up you lazy excuse for a Saiya-jin!!!" Another kick to the ribs was given when Gohan took to long to drag his broken body from the floor.  
  
'I would get up if it weren't for you and your stupid friends urges in the middle of the night!' Gohan thought in anger. He'd been in Frezza's clutches for the past nine years of his life, he was thirteen now and had been used for a pleasure toy for Frezza's minion's since the first day he'd arrived.  
  
Gohan didn't know why he went on, but supposed he thought suicide was for weaklings. Today would be the first time he was allowed to train with the elites of Frezza's ship; the others were way too easy to beat now.  
  
Gohan followed the creature that'd woken him up ever so kindly. The green skinned man lead him to one of the under kept training area's, a bunch of differently colored aliens sparing with each other, many of them were one's Gohan recognized as one's who'd used his body for their own sick pleasure.  
  
Growling he entered the room, if he was going to fight with these creatures he might as well get a bit of revenge on the one's who'd caused him the most pain.  
  
~*~  
  
The halls were deserted, not a single thing within them. It was silent except for the occasional cries of pain. If you followed the cries it would lead you down the corridor to a rusted metal door where jeering and cheers could be heard. This had been going on for the past two hours, not one break in it.  
  
~*~Gohan's POV~*~  
  
Why am I always their source of entertainment?! Why does Kami-sama hate me so much to put me here with these creatures? What had I done so wrong in my life to deserve this?! From what I can remember I was always well behaved! I can vaguely remember of my past on earth, only blurry visions of faces. A man with wild black hair, smiling with shinning black eyes. He was my father, I think.  
  
I can feel the pull of unconsciousness pulling me down into it's black void of nothingness. I know I shouldn't fight it, just let it takeover and block the pain, but . . . I can't. I don't know why but I never was one to do something like that, give up. The pain is starting to numb, that isn't a good thing . . . it only happens if my injures are serious. Well . . . I guess that would be an understatement. I don't think I can hold on to consciousness much longer. They've been at this for so long. I-I can't remember the last time they'd stayed for so long, or had been this violent.  
  
If I didn't know better I'd say they were trying to kill me! I feel as if I'm about to rip in two pieces, right down the middle. The rooms starting to swirl, I think I've lost a little too much blood. The faces of my attackers are swarming together, heh! They kind of look funny! I chuckled a bit, only earning a slap, oh well . . . it's not like it'll stand out! My face must be looking quite the mess by now. I wonder if they have taken out the whip yet? My back went numb quite a while ago.  
  
I think I'm going to hurl . . . the bile tastes like crap . . . it would be nice if they would feed me more, maybe I would have something to throw up in times like these. The dry heaves wrack my body, jarring me farther.  
  
I quite struggling years ago, they only seemed to like it better when I did.  
  
Ohhh . . . I don't think that was supposed to move that way . . . whoa! The edge of my vision is dotting black, it that a good thing. I feel like laughing, I don't know why. It doesn't seem like the time to be laughing, heh! Maybe I'm going insane . . . wouldn't surprise me! Oh well. Uggg . . . I think I'm just going to close my eyes for a minute.  
  
~*~End POV~*~  
  
Gohan's eyes shut slowly, his body shutting down, falling into the familiar depths of pain-induced sleep.  
~*~  
So . . . what ya think? Was I too mean to Gohan? Or did this just plain suck? I wrote this Fic around when I wrote the other two of my Gohan ones . . . just never got around to posting it! I got most of it out on paper so I know I won't be leaving it unfinished! Sorry I haven't written anything for the Dragonballz section but I've been in the Yu-gi-oh Section!  
  
So . . . tell me what you think! 


	2. note

Change in plans people, instead of the original idea of having Gohan being sent to an AU version of Dragonball z, He's now being cast of on an adventure in Middle-earth. I've been off reading fan fiction from the sections of 'Harry Potter', 'Gundam Wing', and more recently, 'Lord of the Rings.' And as it so happens, I am a large fan of slash, now; if this offends you then I'll keep it to an all time low, barely there. Maybe even no slash at all, of romance for that fact. If anyone who comes across this little message would be so kind as to review and tell what they think, and any ideas they have to offer I'd be honored.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Blah and stupid kid 04.  
  
P.S. if I get any ideas, or even one review there is an most likely chance that an update will be up within 48 hours. 


End file.
